The present invention is generally directed to a hunting arrow concept. More particularly the arrow is designed to enhance the wound created in an animal that is hit with the arrow result in a quicker and more humane death for the animal. When hunting an animal with a bow and arrow, it is important to create a wound with the arrow that quickly and humanely kills the animal. If the animal is not killed quickly, it can suffer more than is necessary. In addition, the animal may move from the area where it was initially shot with the arrow and make it more difficult for the hunter to complete the kill. If the animal is able to move a significant distance, the hunter may lose track of the animal and not be able to use the animal as a source of food. The arrow of the present invention is designed to enhance the bleeding at the wound created by the arrow to assist in accomplishing a quick and human death for the animal.
The present invention is directed to an arrow having a hollow cylindrical shaft having a first end and a second end. An insert is positioned in the first end of the hollow shaft. The insert has an increased diameter section that defines a shoulder. A threaded connection extends from one side of the increased diameter section. An engagement section extends from the increased diameter section in a direction opposite to the threaded connection. The engagement section is configured to engage the interior surface of the hollow shaft to removably secure the insert to the hollow shaft. A hunting type of arrowhead is secured to the threaded connection and arrowhead extends from the hollow shaft. At least one opening extends through the insert to place the interior of the hollow shaft in communication with the atmosphere. The at least one opening provides a means whereby bodily fluids from an animal shot with the arrow can escape from the wound created by the arrow so that the animal is killed in a quicker and more humane manner.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.